


two

by nuclear_fall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear_fall/pseuds/nuclear_fall
Summary: Сто фунтов в неделю - чертовски мало для нормальной жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально опубликовано на моем профиле на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/authors/1801222  
> Приятного прочтения.

      Сто фунтов в неделю — слишком мало.  
  
      В их холодильнике лежали побитая банка фасоли и кусок чёрствого заплесневелого хлеба, а из мебели в комнате — слишком маленький для двоих диван с поломанными пружинами и несколько полок.  
  
      Сто фунтов в неделю — **чертовски** мало для нормальной жизни.  
  
      За окном стремительными шагами приближалась зима, задувая своими ветрами старое деревянное окно. В комнате стало невыносимо холодно. Ничего не помогало: ни забитые пуховым одеялом рамы, ни слабый обогреватель, который стоит посреди комнаты.  
  
      Дэн иногда начинал жалеть, что он сбежал из дома с двадцатью фунтами и полупустой пачкой жвачки в кармане. Но его сердце было полным от восторга и предчувствия чего-то необыкновенного. И всё ради чего? Ради своей любви.  
  
      Что может быть романтичнее, чем сбежать со своим парнем куда-то в неизвестность? Но он не подумал об обратной стороне медали: о вечном недоедании, холоде и неуверенности в завтрашнем дне. Кто знает, что их поджидало на следующее утро?  
  
      Им чудом повезло найти эту комнату перед зимой. Всё лучше, чем те бараки, в которых они ночевали в первое время. Он увидел там многое: голод, болезни и смерть. И ему не хотелось пережить это заново.  
  
      Они стали надеяться на лучшую жизнь, как только их скромные пожитки оказались в новом месте. Он пытался сделать комнату более уютной, чтобы её можно было назвать своим «новым домом».  
  
      Фил принёс несколько выкопанных с чужих клумб цветов и посадил их в самодельные горшки. Он сказал, что им надо учиться заботиться о ком-то.  
  
      Они **завяли** из-за холода спустя неделю.  
  
      Ближе к концу декабря Дэну стало казаться, что у него начался хронический бронхит. Кашель не проходил уже который месяц, а денег на доктора у них просто не было. Так что он запивал какие-то дешёвые, не помогающие таблетки ржавой водой из-под крана, и бежал на улицу искать объявления.  
  
      На официальную работу несовершеннолетнего никто не брал. Мало кому нужны были проблемы с законом. Так что они перебивались от подработки до подработки, считая каждую копейку.  
  
      Сбежать из дома, только окончив школу — отнюдь не романтично.  
  
      Говорят, что с милым рай и в шалаше. Но бедность **убивает** любовь и всё то хорошее, что есть в человеке.  
  
      Они всё чаще начали ссориться из-за каких-то мелочей, на которые они никогда не обращали внимания прежде.  
  
      По вечерам они сидели на диване, окружённые разбитыми горшками и обрабатывали друг другу царапины. Дэн боялся, что они станут похожими на те соседские семьи, которые только и знают, что ругаться и бить друг друга.  
  
      Ему хотелось сорваться и уехать домой. Сказать родителям, что всё это было очень глупой ошибкой, что он был просто преувеличивающим всё подростком. И верить, что после всего этого они не хлопнут дверью перед его лицом.  
  
      Хотелось.  
  
      Но потом он смотрел на Фила, на его искреннее желание сделать их жизни хоть на каплю не такими паршивыми.  
  
      Он просто не мог его бросить. Не мог.  
  
      Он его любил. Даже слишком.  
  
      Любил его голос, любил те еле заметные веснушки на его щеках, любил его характер. Он любил его всего.  
  
      Любил.  
  
      Любил.  
  
      Любил.  
  
      И когда Фил, шептал ему по ночам, что всё будет хорошо, ему хотелось верить.  
  
      Он хотел ему верить.  
  
      Он ему верил.  
  
     **У них всё будет хорошо**.


End file.
